


Forrest Trees and Koi Rivers

by cyberlixie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, Chanlix in a forest, Fairy Felix, Fluff, Greek Clothes, Hunter Chan, M/M, One Shot, Pretty Felix, Short, they say i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberlixie/pseuds/cyberlixie
Summary: Chan and Felix in love in a forest.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Forrest Trees and Koi Rivers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small chanlix oneshot really! if you want any one shots do comment and I might make it!

“Channie?” 

His voice sounded through the quiet maze of the forest, his feet being hidden inside the warm water of the river as the rest of his body sat cushioned by the soft blades of grass. It was summer day, proven by the strong sun kissing his skin as its beams gave him comfort through the beams of warm light.

“Channie?” The boy called again. If any other person saw him, they would think he was a fairy by his appearance, the loose white drapes covering him, the dots that layer upon his skin that made it seem as if the constellations in the sky rested upon his cheeks, the silver long hair that seemed so soft and made other want to lay their hands gently through it, his white skin that glowed under the light.

he truly was ethereal.

“Channie, this isn’t funny anymore!” the boy whined, his head turning frantically to spot the other male that had accompanied him. Rustling was heard from one of the bushes nearby. the boy turned his head, a concerned expression adorning his face as he anticipated what or who would emerge.

“I’m right here, Lix.” A smile appeared on the boys face as a blond emerged from the bush, a large ebony colored bow in his grasp with a few arrows in a pouch being carried by a strap behind his back, the blonde wore rags similar to the boy, by it was shorter and clung more to his skin and was tightened by a thick leather belt.

“I was scared you left me.” The boy said, his arms lifting up to signal the blonde to come closer. 

“I would never leave you, Felix.” The blonde complied, coming closer to the ethereal boy but soon stopping as a disgusting expression came on to Felix’s face.

“What’s wrong?” The blonde asked, his legs hesitant to take a step forward.

“You’re carrying dead rabbits and I can see blood on your shirt, Christopher.” Felix pointed out, a chuckle sounded from Chan as he gently crouched and put the dead rabbits down, then lifting himself back up to look at Felix.

“I have to find one way for us to eat.” He mused, approaching Felix as the boy lifted his arms again, still a bit grossed from the blood but there was nothing they could do.

Chan lowered himself again to sit next the boy, a relieved sigh escaping his muscled frame as the soft ground cushioned him and the satisfying feeling of warm water submerging his feet along with the comfort of Felix doing the action of resting his head on his own shoulder.

Felix pulled Chan’s hand to intertwine with his own, a smile pulling to his cheeks as he saw the size difference of their hands. “Small.” Chan muttered upon seeing it. Felix nodded softly, keeping their hands together as Chan diverted his gaze to the river that currently inhabited a variety of Koi fish.

“I love you, Channie.” Felix said from the blue, his gaze still set on their tangled hands.

“I love you too, Lixie.”


End file.
